


Babbo

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Mr. Stark?” Peter sat down on the couch not even making it to the kitchen, “I might just lay down for a minute, okay? Don’t let me sleep though. I need to go out and patrol.”“Just rest, Bub.” Tony wasn’t making any promises to wake him because he wouldn’t be telling the truth. Anyone who looked at Peter would be able to tell he needed some serious sleep."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Babbo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I'm not sure where the weekend went but we are about to head into another work week but for most of us it's a short one at least as we get ready for Thanksgiving. In line with that I want to let you know that I'm so thankful for you. I'm thankful for the constant support and feedback for my stories. I'm thankful I have somewhere to escape to when life gets a little extra. I'm THANKFUL FOR YOU! ♡
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: Writing has always been a safe space for me. It's the part of me that feels most me. I've always been good at telling stories and on tough nights when I was little I would stay up telling my sisters stories to distract them from what we were dealing with in our home life. It always seemed to bring them comfort and they would fall asleep pretty fast. I hope my stories bring you peace too.

Peter was exhausted. He had been feeling worn down for days. He had a lot on his plate for a teenager and out of all of the things that he was juggling he had always been convinced that he would drop something at some point but he hadn’t thought that the thing that he would drop would be himself.

He hadn’t been sleeping, or eating. He had started to ignore texts, and commitments because he was just too overwhelmed to do anything. He felt like a shell of who he used to be and he didn’t know how to fix it. He had even tried to skip out on lab day but May had insisted that he needed to go and get out of his room. She had claimed that isolation for too long was damaging to anyone.

Peter made his way inside the tower and out of the cold wind. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and headed toward the lab. 

Tony looked up when he walked in, “I texted you eight times. I got one response and it was a simple ‘K.’ I was starting to worry you didn’t like me anymore.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” Peter kept his coat on. He couldn’t seem to warm up, “Um. Mr. Stark, does it have to be freezing here or you can turn on the heat?”

“You heard the Spider-Baby, Fri.” Tony told the AI.

“I’m on it.” Friday told the pair.

“Thanks, Friday. You’re the best.” Peter remembered his manners suddenly.

“Anything for you.” Friday seemed to genuinely mean it.

~

Peter felt his head start to nod as he sat at his workstation. He shook himself back away.

“Alright, Kid. Enough. You look half dead. What’s going on?” Tony put down all his tools.

“I’m just failing at everything. I have way too much on my plate and I’m so tired, but I can’t sleep because I have too much to do. There isn’t even enough time to eat properly. Do you have any idea of how many calories I need to take in as a super human? A ton. It eats up too much time! There isn’t enough time in a day!”

“Do you know what it sounds like?” Tony came to stand by the kid and took the tools from his hands, “It sounds like you need to reevaluate your priorities.”

“THERE ISN’T ENOUGH TIME FOR THAT!” Peter’s voice cracked.

  
  


“Time out. First thing we’re going to do is go to the kitchen and make hot chocolate and then we’re going to call May and tell her you need a mental health day tomorrow.” Tony gave a tug on his hand and Peter followed him upstairs.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter sat down on the couch not even making it to the kitchen, “I might just lay down for a minute, okay? Don’t let me sleep though. I need to go out and patrol.”

“Just rest, Bub.” Tony wasn’t making any promises to wake him because he wouldn’t be telling the truth. Anyone who looked at Peter would be able to tell he needed some serious sleep. 

~

Peter woke up a few hours later to a quiet conversation happening around him. He opened his eyes and found he had collected multiple jackets, car keys, and even a baseball hat. He saw the team playing an intense game of Mario Kart. It seemed like Clint was winning.

“Um guys. I’m not in charge of everything you own.” Peter told them but it came out raspy because his throat was dry.

“The Spider-Baby is awake!” Tony looked over before his eyes went back to the screen, “Give me a minute and I’ll re-heat your hot chocolate for you. I need to win first.”

“Yeah, right. Eat my dust, Stark!” Clint said as he secured first place, “I’ll go make more hot chocolate. Peter, you take over for me. Don’t lose our crown!”

“Um. Okay. Yeah, but I need to patrol.” Peter took the controller.

“Later.” Clint agreed.

Except later never came. Peter never made it out to patrol. He didn't know why he was okay with this. It just felt like a relief.

~

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked coming into his room to say goodnight later after the team had left.

Tony set the book he was reading on the bed next to him, “What’s up, Bambino?”

“Can you call Dr. Cho with me tomorrow? I think I need to talk to her about the medication again. My depression is getting out of hand. It’s hard for me to handle on my own right now.” Peter sat down on the edge of the bed.

“How did you feel after resting?” Tony asked.

“Better, but I don’t think this is a tired sleep can fix on its own.” Peter laid down on the bed as they talked knowing Tony would take the hint and sure enough Peter felt a hand run through his curls.

“We’ll call in the morning, Bambino.” Tony promised.

“K. Love you, Babbo.” Peter mumbled, growing sleepy.

Tony’s heart swelled twice it’s size. He didn’t think Peter was awake enough to realize what he was saying, but he was soaking it in. Peter had been curious enough to look up another word for dad which meant they needed to have a talk. Tony wanted to tell him that he had every right to call him whatever felt best--But he secretly hoped this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
